The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lily plant, commercially known as Asiatic Hybrid Lily, botanically known as Lilium hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Tiny Nugget’.
The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in ‘t Zand, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact potted Asiatic Hybrid Lily plants with large attractive flowers and good postproduction longevity.
The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant originated from a cross-pollination in 2003 of two unnamed proprietary seedling selections of Lilium hybrida, not patented. The new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the resultant progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in ‘t Zand, The Netherlands in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant by bulb scales in a controlled greenhouse environment in ‘t Zand, The Netherlands since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Asiatic Hybrid Lily plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.